Wizard101 story
by demondog465
Summary: A wizard101 story, Flint, Savannah, Ashley find out that Mackenzie is pregnant and Ashley is agitated, hoping she won't have to help deliever her new born child or children. but then Malistare kidnaps Mackenzie for her unborn child, same with Ashley's and Flint's daughter, Savannah. a lot happens in this book, Illusions, death stories of Ashley's victims and other things.
1. chapter1Big News in the family!

A wizard101 story, Flint, Savannah, Ashley, and Mackenzie. best friends forever! I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS OR COPY RIGHTS, CLAIMS WITH KINGSISLE! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEM+THE GAME!

One day at Ashley Hawks Sun Palace a couple mile away from Zafaria Mackenzie Song came bursting through the door. "ASHLEY, FLINT I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" she exclaimed happily. Ashley could care less because she found Mac really annoying and aggravating, so, she ignored mackenzie hoping she wouldn't kiss her, pin her down, or anything lesbian like that and instead, played on the lap top, thinking of a new youtube video to come up with on her page. "what is it, Mac?" Flint asked curiously. "oh yes, do tell" Ashley rolled her eyes in front of her lap top screen, then waiting for mackenzie's news, "I'M PREGNANT!" Ashley stood up screaming, "WHAT?!" "oh, that's good, Mac!" Flint said happily. Savannah, only 6 years old didn't under stand what was going on. "Mommy, what does it mean to be pregnant?" "oh, jesus." Ashley mumbled to herself, "i'll explain it when you're older, sweetie." Ashley smiled to savannah, trying not to show her she was worried. "okay! ^_^" savannah agreed and went back to coloring in her coloring book on the ground. "ISN'T THAT GREAT ASHLEY?! HEHEHE!" she got right in her face and Ashley's claws came out, warning her to back off or else she would make another bloody claw mark across her cheek. "Mackenzie, i want to know how long you've been with this guy for?" "UM" mackenzie questioned herself, then counted on her fingers. "a couple of days." "A COUPLE OF DAYS?!" Flint and Ash said at the same time. "WHAT?! MACKENZIE YOU SLUT! DO YOU WHAT REAL LOVE IS?!" "i don't give a damn what real love is, Ash!" mackenzie laughed in ashley's face, then sat next to flint, holding his arm. "hey, sweetie. how have you been?" Flint stayed quiet and slid his arm out of Mac's grasp as Ashley growled, warningly. "you stay away from him, Mac! i am not going to let you rape him too! you got that?!" mackenzie sighed like a horse, rolled her eyes, then pushed her black hair from her face. "what ever you say, princess! anyway i gotta go shopping for baby stuff in the real world, cya!...bye flint!" she blew a kiss on him and ashley glared at her as she walked out the door. "OH. MY. GOD. can you believe that girl? i can't even believe i have her as a friend!" Flint laughed as he walked over to his daughter to see what she was drawing. "she's something, isn't she, dear?" Flint commented as he kneeled down and watched her draw.


	2. Chapter 2 the kidnapping!

Chapter 2 hope you're liking it and btw Mackenzie always acts like this towards me on wizard101. . the rest of my friends are absolutely great and I love them :)

Later that night, Ashley meditated from down the hall where her room was. She listened to any threatening sounds with her keen sense of hearing, while thinking to her self over and over about what Mackenzie had said earlier. It went round and around in her head while she meditated. "I'M PREGNANT!" Ashley, shocked open her eyes and growled annoyed, then whispered to herself "damn you Mackenzie! You're so stupid to make this decision! Ugh, I bet you just are going to throw your children or child at me and expect me to take care of it and have me be the grandma!" Ashley closed her crystal blue eyes again and after 2 minutes she heard Savannah's voice, "Mommy?" she glared a bit because she lost her train of thought, but then lightened up, turned her head towards savannah and spoke calmly, "yes, sweetie? What's wrong?" "I had a night mare and was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" Ashley couldn't help but smile and give a slight chuckle at what her daughter had said. "Sure, sweetheart." She got up and made her way to Savannah, then picked her up and brought her to her room where Flint was sleeping. She walked over to the left side of the bed and put savannah in between herself and Flint. Savannah crawled under the covers and snuggled close to her mother for protection. Ash layed on her back and looked at Savannah who had her face buried in to her side. Ashley fell asleep with in an hour. Savannah's eye's slowly opened as she made her way to the front of the bed. She hopped off the bed, then made her way down stairs to the kitchen for some water. She made her way in to the dark kitchen, Then pulled a chair up to the cabinet to get a sippy cup. As savannah was doing that she heard something, then turned her head quickly, fear coming over her as she just imagined it as Baby Luke wondering around in the night (Ashley's pet heck hound) "there's no such thing as monsters…" "oh, I wouldn't doubt that, sweetie." Savannah gasped as a tall man In a black cloak came in to her clearing. "W…who are you?!" savannah questioned as she trembled a bit. "Don't worry who I am. Just relax…" Malistare grabbed savannah's arm, covered her mouth before she was going to scream as he pinned her to the wall, then released his grasp on her arm and injected Chloroform in to her. Savannah's eyes felt heavy as she blacked out and fell in to Malistare's chest. "That was easy." He said as he picked her and carried her in his arms. "I hope Ashley won't mind if I BORROW her for a couple of day." Then he used his staff to teleport himself to dragonspyre.


End file.
